


Why Up?

by magicalzombiebear



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Biospecialist - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Iwasbored, No Plot, Oneshot, Theatre AU, skitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalzombiebear/pseuds/magicalzombiebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never see Theatre AUs, so I thought I'd make one. Pure Skitz fluff, with a side of Biospecialist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Up?

Skye and Fitz met October 2nd. She only remembered it was October 2nd because that was the off-book date. She immediately took to Fitz for two reasons, the first being his name. Not many people went by their last name, and she liked the way it suggested he was confident. She of course worried it meant he was a douche, but the second reason disproved that. The second reason was his toolkit.   
As in his equipment.  
As in his instruments!  
Ok, his impressive collection of tools that he used to fix the lights. It wasn't the kit itself really-everything he had was pretty standard. It was the way he cared about it. He gave his tools names and egged them on when things were going wrong, like they were real. Like they were live human beings and he was their boss or something. He spoke to the tools quietly, not out of shame, but gentility. He was kind to them. For some reason, Skye loved his relationship with his toolkit. Sometimes she'd pretend to take her time just to hear him up on his ladder, saying, "That's right, girl. We can do it."   
Skye found him awkward, but In a sweet way. In her experience, that combination was rare.

She found herself asking him for help.  
A lot.  
She hated the ditzy act. She was a strong woman, she didn't need anyone's help. But for Fitz, she'd act like a complete buffoon.  
"Hey, Fitz, it's the button that says go, right?"  
"Fitz, is it up to make the light brighter, or is it down?"  
"Fitz, you're tall, you mind grabbing that vase from the top shelf?"  
Fitz , for the most part, always seemed confused when she asked for help. He'd constantly say things like, "Are you sure you need me?"  
And" You known you probably don't need help."  
But really, all Skye could hear was that accent. She told him that she just figured she'd put him to work.   
Jemma, who was dramaturg/costumer, shook her head.  
"You could just ask him out, you know. You're a catch."  
Skye just smirked. "I'll ask Fitz when you ask Ward."  
Ward was resident choreographer, and a rather handsome man, even Skye had to admit. Jemma blushed and turned away. She'd been crushing on Ward since last year's Godspell.  
But Skye knew Jemma was right. If she didn't ask Fitz out soon, he might get snatched up by another girl. Skye wouldn't have that, no not at all.  
So the next day she walked up to the ladder he was working on, and shoved her hands in her pockets. She had difficulty thinking.of exactly how to start, and decided to go with a simple "Hey!" But at the last second she changed it to "What's up" and ended up screaming "WHY UP?"  
She heard a thud and a muffled "Fekkin hell!" Looking up she could see him rubbing his head.  
"Oh God, I'm sorry. That was-I was saying hi."  
He began to descend the ladder, chuckling. "Really? It sounded more like you questioning the laws of gravity."  
Skye did her best to smile and not groan." You know me. Always asking the big questions."  
Fitz laughed, eyeing her. God, she was such a dumbass. What did that even mean?  
"Anyway, 'why up' back."  
Skye dipped her head. She knew this was the make or break moment, but she was so much less confident now that she'd screwed up two letters. A whole sentence felt like such an effort.  
"Um, so I wanted to ask you..if you were, uh, busy later."  
Her eyes met his piercing blue ones, which widened with the question. A blush creeped up his neck and he placed a hand on the back of it.  
"Uh, nothing. Once I'm done with the gels, I mean."  
Seeing him affected gave her a bit more confidence. Her main worry was his lack of reciprocation.   
"Wanna get a drink? And maybe dinner?"  
"In that order?"  
Both chuckled, and Skye grabbed his hands. She didn't know why, but she played with his fingers anyway.  
"Details are up for negotiation-but only if you say yes."  
She wasn't looking at him, just playing with his hands, hoping for a positive response. So she didn't see his eyes soften or the small grin he had.   
Instead of a yes or a no, he surged forward and kissed her. The hand she had been playing with laced with her own, and her other one went straight to his curls. His other hand found its way to her waist and they moved closer, lips moving together in perfect rhythm. When they parted, Skye was smiling. She let go of him and started walking away. "You finish those gels, I'll lock up."  
Fitz just scratched his jaw and turned back to the stage, getting back to work.   
The next day, Jemma and Ward could tell something had happened, but they were more concerned with the reason both Skye and Fitz kept questioning up.  
"Do you think it's a scientific debate?" Jemma wondered a few days later. Ward shook his head.  
"Maybe it's some sort of inside joke."  
Jemma just sighed and rested her head in Ward's lap. It was no secret Ward had a crush on Jemma, and he relaxed before deciding he didn't care what the hell Skye and Fitz were talking about-as long as it gave him more reasons to talk to Jemma.


End file.
